Descobrindo Sentimentos
by Patty-hp
Summary: Sakura agora tem 15 anos, já havia esquecido seu passado e agora Shaoran retorna...Querem saber no que vai dar?Leiam a fic...
1. Depois de 4 anos

**Capítulo 1 - Depois de 4 anos...**

**--Tomoeda , 7hrs ---**

Oi, meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto.Tenho 15 aninhos.Estou cursando agora o colegial.Ah, já havia me esquecendo, há 4 anos, me tornei mestra de umas cartas com o nome de cartas clow, agora conhecida como cartas sakura, já que me tornei dona delas.Na captura dessas cartas conheci um jovem chamado Shaoran Li, q foi meu primeiro amor, agora faz 4 anos q não o vejo, e continuei levando minha vida adiante...bom é bom eu para de falar afinal, estou atrasada para o colégio, como sempre..

-Bom dia papai - disse Sakura sorridente se sentando a mesa

- Bom dia Toyaa!!! - virou para o irmão sentadona frente dela.

-Bom dia monstrenga - disse o irmão.

-Bom dia mamãe - Sakura disse olhando para o porta retrato de sua mãe ignorando o comentário de Toya. Sakura comeu rapido já que estava atrasada e logo já estava com seus patins a caminho do colégio.

-Ai ai ai...estou atrasada de novo...espero que o professor não tenha chegado - disse Sakura abrindo a porta da sala calmamente e vendo q o professor não estava lá ficou aliviada - Ufa... -Sakura é bom você se sentar - disse um homem atras dela, e ela pulando de susto. -Bom dia professor - disse e logo foi para seu lugar. A aula ocorreu normalmente...Embora Sakura quase fora mandada fora de classe, por conversar demais...Logo acabou as aulas...

-Sakura - disse sua amiga Tomoyo - como vai o Kero?

-Ahhh , acho q vai bem - disse Sakura - é bom fica sem ele por uns tempos...

-Coitado do Eriol - disse Tomoyo rindo - ter q aturar ele e o Spii...

-É sim - disse Sakura rindo também - daqui a pouco já pedirei para o Kero voltar.

-Ele faz falta, ele pedindo doce toda hora - disse Tomoyo - mais Sakura, mudando de assunto, vamos fazer compras hoje?

-Vamos!!!! - disse uma Sakura sorridente - espera eu ligar para meu pai avisando. Assim as duas almoçaram na casa de Tomoyo e logo foram para um shopping.

-Aiaiai Tomoyooo Olha que lindo esse bichinho - disse Sakura apontando para um bicho de pelúcia na vitrine de uma loja.

-Lindo como você Sakura - disse uma voz familiar.

-Rick!!!!!! - disse Sakura olhando para o lado vermelha.Rick era um aluno de intercambio vindo dos EUA.E logo de cara ele se interessou por ela.

-O que foi Sakura? - chegou Tomoyo e logo que viu o Rick se tocou - aa...Olá Rick - disse sorrindo.

-Olá Tomoyo...- respondeu ele, parecendo estar decepcionado por Tomoyo estar lá - Posso roubar a Sakura um pouco de você Tomoyo? - disse ele puxando a Sakura para um canto antes mesmo q Tomoyo pudesse responder.

-O que você quer falar comigo? - perguntou uma Sakura envergonhada.

-Sabe - começou Rick ficando vermelho - bom, eu queria saber se você não gostaria de ir no cinema comigo...amanha quem sabe...

-Eu eu... - Sakura MUITO vermelha - claroo que sim - disse sorrindo.

-Então eu passo na sua casa as 16hrs amanha, ok? -Ok, então até amanha - disse Sakura indo com Tomoyo - tchauzinho!

No dia seguinte Sakura estava muito nervosa, ignorando o irmão, que perguntava toda hora com quem ela iria sair.Quando deu 16hrs...Sakura estava sentanda no sofá da sala, esperando Rick...quando tocou a campainha.Ela foi abrir a porta só que não era o Rick.Ela não sabia quem era, pelo menos achava que não, achava aquele rosto familiar , mais não lembrava de quem era, quando esta pessoa te abraçou:

-Sakura a quanto tempo - disse essa pessoa, e logo a Sakura reconheceu a voz.

-Shao...Shaoran? - perguntou ela nervosa.Estava muito confusa, ele realmente tinha voltado, aquele olhar serio não mudou em nada, mais ele ainda mantinha aquele sorriso timido, a única diferença era o corpo que estava como de um garoto de 15 anos normal, não tão normal , o corpo dele era definido, afinal com todo aquele treinamento não ia ser?

-Sim - disse ele a soltando - quanto tempo não? Sakura estava sem expressão, estava pasma, seu primeiro amor, havia reaparecido, não sabia o que fazer mas, ela ia sair com outro, o Rick...logo ela o viu chegar.

-Boa tarde Sakura - disse ele e logo Shaoran olhou para tras e viu Rick com um ursinho na mão.

-Boa tarde - respondeu Sakura e antes qu ela pudesse falar mais algo.

-É, eu já vou indo...até mais Sakura foi bom reve-la - disse Shaoran meio triste indo embora. -Quem era Sakura? - perguntou Rick. -Um antigo amigo - disse Sakura sorrindo embora por dentro estivesse triste. -Toma eu comprei para você - era o ursinho que ela havia visto na loja. -Olha Rick, não estou me sentindo muito bem sabe...eu não posso aceitar este presente desculpe! - e em vez de entrar na sua casa foi para o parque do Pinguim, ela sempre ia lá para ficar sozinha.

**---Hong Kong , 7hrs ---**

**-**Vamos Meilin - disse um garoto entrando em um carro - se não nós vamos perder o vôo...

-Calma Shaorannn - disse ela entrando logo em seguida - depois reclama de mim!

-Desculpa - disse Shaoran olhando para frente - é que não aguento mais, ficar longe da Sakura.

-Tudo bem - disse ela sorrindo - agora é só esperar que logo logo, você verá ela novamente.

Chegaram no aeroporto, Shaoran estava muito nervoso, pois logo iria rever será que ela estava?Será q sentia falta dele, assim como ele dela?Essas eram umas das muitas perguntas que ele se fazia quando descobrira que já poderia voltar.Chegaram no Japão e Shaoran logo queria ir para a casa de Sakura, só que Meilin o convenceu a ir para a casa deles aqui em Tomoeda, para que este tomasse um banho e relaxasse antes de encontrar Sakura , e foi isso que ele fez.

-Meilin vou a casa de Sakura - disse ele abrindo a porta.

-Eu posso ir? - perguntou ela, mas pela cara que ele fez já sabia a resposta - a tenho uma idéia melhor, vou ir visitar a Tomoyo - disse saindo junto com ele.

-Esta bem - disse ele fechando a porta - logo que eu voltar passarei lá para te buscar.

-Tá - disse ela já indo embora - eu espero!Tchauzinho!

Shaoran estava muito nervoso, já eram 15h30 ...decidiu ir um pouco no Parque Rei do Pingüim, ficou recordando os bons momentos q passara com Sakura, e logo decidiu continuar seu caminho.Ele finalmente tinha chegado, a casa de Sakura não mudará em nada, mais sabia que ela sim, ele respirou fundo e tocou a campainha:

-Sakura quanto tempo - disse quando reconheceu a garota e logo a envolvendo em um abraço.Ela estava realmente diferente mais continuava linda, seus cabelos q eram curtos agora estavam longos, seu corpo tinha criado formas, e seus olhos, seus olhos continuavam lindos, seu sorriso também, lindo como nunca se esquecera, ele queria parar o tempo para que aquele abraço nunca acabasse.

-Shao...Shaoran? - perguntou ela nervosa.

-Sim - disse Shaoran a soltando - quanto tempo não?

-Bom dia Sakura! - disse um garoto que aparentava ser da sua idade e ele carregava um ursinho na mão.Logo Shaoran entendeu como não imaginara, linda daquele jeito sem namorado, impossível, então decidiu ir embora.

-É, eu já vou indo...até mais Sakura foi bom reve-la - disse Shaoran meio triste indo embora.

"Droga" pensou Shaoran "aonde vou agora?" se perguntou logo se lembrou o que havia combinado com Meilin e foi isso que ele fez, Meilin sem enteder porque ele voltaria tão cedo e sem a Sakura, não questionou muito afinal viu que ele estava realmente triste.Tomoyo que por sua vez já tinha entendido tudo.

**------------------**

"aiAiai...preciso ligar para a Sakura" pensou aflita "coitadinha...acho melhor eu ir l"

E logo Tomoyo estava na casa de sua amiga já conversando o acontecido e consolando a amiga , e ela reparava que a amiga segurava firme o choro, estranhava pois faz tempo não via a amiga chorando:

-Calma Sakura vai dar tudo bem - disse ela passando a mão no cabelo da amiga.

-Porque comigo Tomoyo? - perguntou a amiga, já chorando pois não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas.

-Sakura, como você poderia imaginar que ele voltaria?

-Eu achava que era só um amor infantil, achava que ele não voltaria...achava que podia sair com outras pessoas.

-Sakura, você o ama ainda? - perguntou Tomoyo vendo que acertou na pergunta.

-Eu...eu não sei - disse Sakura já parando de chorar.

**------------------**

**Continua...**Desculpa não estar muito boa...é que é minha primeira fic aqui e sobre Sakura...espero q gostem ...o proximo capitulo será mais detalhado eu prometo...e bem melhor que esse...esse só foi realmente só o começo dessa fic...o começo do começo...beijinhos

ps.: agradeço a Rubby Moon por me ajudar a postar a fic...já que eu não estava conseguindo hehe...


	2. Do que os sonhos são feitos

Tomoyo logo foi embora da casa de Sakura, queria ter ficado e dormido lá, mais viu que a amiga precisava ficar um tempo sozinha.Sakura decidiu tomar um banho e pensar um pouco sobre o que acontecera..."Pensava que era um amor de infancia...mais se eu pensava isso, porque me senti mal, por estar com Rick?Será que ainda gosto de Shaoran, mais isso já não seria gostar, seria amar, impossível só gostar de uma pessoa por 4 anos, e não ve-la...acho que eu o amo" pensou confusa."

**Hey now **

**Hey now **

**Hey now **

**Hey now **

**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?**

**I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright **

**When i see you smile and i go **

**oh oh oh **

**i would never want to miss this **

**cuz in my heart i know what this is**

O sorriso enigmatico dele, não mudara em nada, ele só não era mais um garoto de 11 anos...tinha 15 anos agora, e estava tão lindo!!Aiai...Sakura pensava e pensava, finalmente chegando a conclusão que gostava realmente de Shaoran.

**Hey now **

**Hey now **

**This is what dreams are made of **

**Hey now **

**Hey now **

**This is what dreams are made of **

**I've got somewhere i belong **

**I've got somebody to love **

**This is what dreams are made of**

"É, eu ainda o amo" pensou consigo mesma..."mas e agora o que eu faço?Ele deve estar super triste comigo, pensando que eu namoro Rick"...pensou triste "Eu quero ele, sinto que eu quero, preciso falar com ele, mas acho que ele não ira me ouvir, com certeza continua orgulhoso"

**Have you ever wondered what life is about? **

**You could search the world and never figure it out **

**you don't have to sail all the oceans **

**no no no **

**happiness is no mystery and **

**here now it's you and me**

Sakura saiu do banho, enrolou uma toalha ao corpo e olhou para o céu, nenhuma nuvem, e pensou em Shaoran, na verdade des daquela tarde não pensava em outra coisa.

**Open your eyes **

**(This is what dreams are made of) **

**shout to the sky **

**(This is what dreams are made of)**

Pensou como será que ele estava agora...será que estava bem?Será que ia voltar para Hong Kong depois disso?Sakura ficou com medo, mas ele ficaria para enfrenta-la, para mostrar que é forte.Isso Sakura depois que pensou teria certeza que era isso que ele iria fazer, e sentiu um alivio.

**Then i see u smile and i go **

**oh oh oh **

**Yesterday my life was duller **

**Now everything's technicolor**

Precisava falar urgente com ele, pensou em usar a carta alada e ir falar com ele, mas ainda estava pensando nisso, queria arriscar, mas não tinha criado coragem.

**(Hey now) **

**(Hey now)**

**Hey now **

**This is what dreams **

**This is what dreams are made of**

Decidiu por fim dormir...achava melhor dar um tempo para Shaoran...mas uma coisa ela tinha certeza ainda gostava dele, quer dizer, ainda o amava.

-----------------

Shaoran chegou na casa dele, ignorando, Meilin que ainda tentava descobrir o que tinha acontecido.Mas Shaoran logo foi dormir, não estava com animo para nada.

-----------------

Tomoyo ainda estava preocupada com Sakura, pensava em tudo em que conversara com a amiga."Coitada da Sakura, ela não merece sofrer" disse para si mesma:

-Eu também acho - disse uma voz familiar entrando no quarto de Tomoyo pela a sacada dando a ela um tremendo susto.

-E...Eriol? - perguntou nervosa - o que faz aqui?

-Achava melhor voltar, desculpe não entrar pela porta, é que já esta tarde, precisava falar com Sakura mais senti tudo que estava acontecendo com ela, então vim falar com você - disse ele, e logo a antiga amiga o abraçou.

-Que saudades - disse sorrindo - mas, o que você quer me falar?

-É sobre Sakura, vai acontecer algo, eu sinto uma magia negra que logo aparecera, mas achei melhor falar isso a Sakura com você junto - disse ele serio.

-Sim sim, compreendo... - disse Tomoyo sentandosse - sentesse - disse sorrindo - mas, o que é essa magia?

-Eu não sei, estou tentando descobrir...Vim para o Japão com a finalidade de ajudar, porque tenho certeza que o mago que obtem essa magia quer destruir Sakura, por ela possuir uma magia branca, bondoza, e que é a única que o pode destruir, já que a Estrela da Sakura é mais forte até que a magia do Mago Clow. Por um momento os dois ficaram calados, Tomoyo refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir e Eriol esperando uma resposta de Tomoyo.

-Eu irei ajuda-lo a falar com ela sim - disse Tomoyo e agora bocejando - desde que seja amanha pois agora estou morrendo de sono.

-Ok - disse Eriol agora ele abraçando a amiga - até amanha.

-Até mais - disse enquanto o amigo saia pela sacada.

"Coitada, agora mais isso" pensou Tomoyo.

-----------------

Sakura acordou tarde naquele domingo, não queria levantar de jeito algum, mais uma força maior chamada "Kero" a acordou:

-**BOMMM DIAA SAKURA!!** - disse Kero pulando em cima da guardia.

-**KEROOOOOOOOOOOO **- gritou Sakura , sorte que seu pai e seu irmão estavam fora aquele dia - o que faz aqui???

-Vim com Eriol - disse ele saindo do quarto e Sakura atras - ele precisa falar com você Sakura.

-Falar o que? - seguindo Kero que estava "descendo" as escadas.

-Não posso falar - disse ele entrando na cozinha - acho melhor ele lhe falar.

-Mais sobre o que é? - ela perguntou vendo Kero já abrindo a geladeira - O que pensa que está fazendo ein??? - fechando a geladeira.

-Indo comer um lanchinho - disse ele abrindo de novo. -Espere, eu farei nosso café - disse ela tomando o lugar dele.

-Sakura depois vamos passar na casa de Tomoyo - disse Kero - e depois ir ver Eriol, esta bem?

-Ok - disse ela preparando um lanche.

Logo comeram e Sakura foi trocar de roupa, Sakura antes de sair deixou um bilhete avisando ao pai e ao irmão que havia saido e que voltaria só mais tarde, chegou a casa de Tomoyo e a primeira coisa que a amiga disse foi:

-Está melhor Sakura? - perguntou a amiga preocupada.

-Sim, estou sim - mentiu Sakura - vamos?

-Sim vamos - Tomoyo logo avistou Kero na mochila da Sakura - Bom dia Kero! - disse sorrindo.

Logo chegaram a onde Eriol estava, e foram recebidos por Naruku que quase matou Sakura com o abraço:

-**SAKURAA A QUANTO TEMPOO** - sufocando Sakura - e o Toya???Como vai???

-Vai bem - disse Sakura aliviada.

-Bom dia querida Sakura - disse Eriol sorrindo, e assim como Tomoyo Sakura abraçou o amigo.

-**BOM DIA!** - disse ela - esta diferente Eriol!

-Você também Sakura - disse ele - está mais bela!

-Que nada - disse Sakura corando, Eriol também não estava nada mal, continuava do mesmo jeito, tirando que agora estava mais velho, e até mais bonito.

-Vamos ao que importa - disse ele serio - Nakuru por favor, nos sirva um chá com biscoitos.

-**EBAA BISCOITOS** - disse Kero dando piruetas.

-Você não muda Kero - disse Tomoyo rindo.

-Eriol, fale logo por favor - pediu Sakura angustiada.

-Sakura, não sei como lhe dizer, por isso pedi que Tomoyo viesse, para que ela te ajudasse a encarar isso - disse ele serio.

-Encarar o que? - perguntou Sakura assustada.

-Eu senti uma presença de uma magia negra muito forte - disse ele serio - e suspeito que o dono desta magia vira atras de você, já que você é a mais forte maga que existe, mais forte mesmo do que o proprio Mago Clow.

-E quem é esse dono??? - perguntou já em pânico.

-Não sabemos - disse Eriol abaixando a cabeça - mas estamos investigando isso Sakura, por enquanto é bom você ter cuidado, eviter andar sozinha em lugares muitos isolados, principalmente de noite, não sabemos se ele já está aqui, e quando pode atacar - previniu Eriol.

-Esta bem - disse Sakura seria.

-E nunca ande sem a chave e as cartas Sakura - disse ele que estava abrindo a porta para Nakuru entrar com o chá e os biscoitos - agora gostaria da companhia de vocês para tomar chá comigo - disse sorrindo.

-Adoraria - disse Sakura e Tomoyo juntas.

-**EBA BISCOITOS** - disse Kero já pegando um biscoito.

Foi uma tarde bem agradavel, Sakura até se sentiu melhor com os amigos do lado, mais sentia um vazio, e decidiu ir embora antes:

-Eu já vou indo - disse se levantando - obrigada Eriol.

-Ahh Sakura - falou Kero indignado - tenho que ir também?

-Pode ficar, depois a Tomoyo te leva, tudo bem Tomoyo? - perguntou Sakura.

-Tudo sim, mas não quer que eu vá junto?

-Não, obrigada, quero ficar um momento sozinha - disse sorrindo - Tchauzinho!!

-Cuidado Sakura - disseram Tomoyo, Eriol e Kero juntos.

Sakura não sabia para onde ir, não queria ir para casa e estava quase noite, o sol já ia se por, quando decidiu onde ir, um lugar que ela adorava ficar sozinha, então foi ao "Parque Rei Pingüim" , e sentou numa balança e o sol já estava se pondo quando notou que alguem estava sentado numa outra balança, e o reconheceu era Shaoran, só que ele não havia percebido que Sakura estava lá.

-----------------

**Continua**...bem esse capitulo já esta um pouco maior, e melhor, eu realmente gostei dessi capitulo, achei muito fofo...espero que vocês tenham gostado também...beijinhos

**ps.:** brigada pelo review Rita ... e a musica que eu coloquei se chama: **What Dreams Are Made Of - Hilary Duff**...muita linda essa musica


	3. Antes que seja tarde

**Domingo de mãnha - casa de Shaoran**

Shaoran estava escrevendo um bilhete pois era cedo ainda e queria sair, mas não sairia sem avisar, se não deixaria Meilin preocupada.Logo que terminou o bilhete ele saiu.Ainda pensava muito sobre o que acontecera, Sakura com outro garoto, era muito dificil de acreditar.Não sabia para onde ir, resolveu andar apenas, não sabia para onde, mas isso lhe faria bem.

**Não quero me perder **

**Pensando em você **

**Olho pro nada sem porquê **

**As vezes te ligo **

**Nem sempre consigo **

**Não escolhi te conhecer**

Não parava de pensar em Sakura, depois daquilo, ficava pensando em ligar, conversar com ela...mas seu orgulho era mais forte, não iria ligar, ela que devia uma explicação para ele, e ela que teria que correr atrás, não ele.

**Espero sem saber **

**Que diabos vai acontecer **

**Não tenho mais o tempo que passou **

**E agora só me resta te dizer **

**O que sinto por voc**

Pensava em falar para ela o que sentia, ficava muito triste com aquilo, afinal depois de tantos anos, pensando só nela, ela estava com outro, como pode acreditar que ela não estaria.

**Nada me importa mais **

**Tarde Demais **

**Onde você está?**

Decidiu que deixaria acontecer, se por acaso encontrasse Sakura, e pudesse lhe falar, ele tentaria, mas se não conseguir, não era para ser.

**Espero sem saber **

**Que diabos vai acontecer **

**Será que nossa história terminou **

**Não pode acabar sem te dizer **

**O que sinto por voc**

Ele tinha andando a manha inteira, e não tinha comido nada, então resolveu parar em um restaurante e almoçar.Viu Sakura ao longe, pensou em ir falar com ela, quando lembrou que ainda estava comendo e não havia pagado a conta, logo que acabou, pensou em ir procura-la, mas pelo tempo que fazia que ele a tinha visto, não a acharia.

**Nada me importa mais **

**Tarde Demais **

**Onde você está?**

Já tinha almoçado, não saberia onde ir, então ficou andando refletindo, daqui a pouco o sol iria se por, e não queria voltar para casa agora, até que ele lembrou de um lugar que ele adorava e ainda não tinha ido naquele lugar desde que voltara, foi então ao "Parque Rei Pingüim" e sentou em uma balança a mesma que estivera conversando com Sakura a 4 anos, logo sentiu uma presença forte, ele sabia a quem essa presença pertencia, sim era ela, era Sakura, sabia que ela o tinha visto mas mesmo assim fingiu não ve-la.Até que um dos dois resolveu falar:

-Sabe... - começou Sakura nervosa - Rick não é meu namorado - respirou fundo e continuou - é apenas meu amigo, mas acho que você não quer falar comigo pelo que estou vendo - abaixou a cabeça e deixou uma lágrima cair, logo sentiu uma mão levantando seu rosto, era Shaoran, ele estava cada vez se aproximando mais, até que seu lábios se tocaram, e finalmente Sakura teve seu primeiro beijo, e pelo visto ele também.

-Sakura - disse ele acariciando seu rosto - eu te amo - e saiu dali sem dizer mais nada, deixando uma Sakura sem entender nada, olhando para o final daquele lindo por do sol, e com a mão nos lábios tentando acreditar no que acabara de acontecer, esperou o por do sol acabar e ir para casa.

----------------

Shaoran tinha acabado de Chegar na casa dele sem saber o que havia acontecido, ele beijara Sakura, seu primeiro beijo...mas porque saira correndo?Nem ele mesmo sabia, tomou um banho e deitou na sua cama cansado, logo ouviu um barulho, algo tocando, começou a procurar de onde vinha o barulho, e ele achou um "celular" rosa, lembrou que Tomoyo dera para ele, para que quando Sakura precisasse de ajuda, ele atendeu e ouviu alguém dizer:

-Shaoran...eu te amo - e logo essa pessoa desligou.

----------------

-Sakura, sumiu o dia todo! - disse o irmão preocupado - onde é que você estava?

-Estava pensando, queria um tempo sozinha - ignorando o sermão do irmão começou a subir as escadas - vou fazer meu dever.

-Onde é que você estava einnn???? - "oh não agora o Kero" pensou ela cansada.

-Não é da sua conta - falou entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta na cara do guardião.

"O que foi essi beijo?E esse "eu te amo" , realmente o beijo dele é muito bom, meu primeiro beijo" pensou corando "mas porque ele saira daquele jeito?Sem nem ao mesmo dar um tempo para eu responder?" Sakura relaxava em seu banho como todas as noites fazia, refletia sobre seus problemas, na verdade quase não tinha, mas quando tinha...

Saiu daquele banho e vestiu seu pijama, logo abriu seu armário e começou a procurar algo, depois de um tempo achou uma velha caixa, usou sua chave e abriu a caixa que estava protegida pela carta "o cadeado", e tirou de lá um ursinho, e lembrou que ganhara ele de Shaoran pouco antes dele voltar para Hong Kong, foi no dia que criou a sua carta sem nome, que ela finalmente percebeu que gostava dele, e só foi dizer quando ele voltara uma vez a Tomoeda, e eles capturaram a carta "A Névoa"...lembrou daquele tempo, "Que saudades" e abraçou o ursinho, o colocou na camae logo achou um "celular" aquele que Tomoyo dera para ela, para quando precisasse de ajuda, ligou para o de Shaoran pensando "Será que ele ainda o tem?".Estava chamando...

----------------

-**AIIIII **- disse Sakura descendo as escadas - **estou atrasada de novo!!!!!**

-Bom dia monstrenga - disse Toya lhe dando seu lanche - papai teve que sair mais cedo, pegue ele fez isso para você antes, e seu café eu acabei de fazer vai come antes que esfrie e você se atrase mais.

-Obrigadaa - disse Sakura dando um abraço no irmão e virou para o retrado de sua mãe como fazia todos os dias - Bom dia mamãe!

Sakura comeu o mais rapido que pode e saiu colocando seus patins e "deslisando" o mais rapido que podia, quando lembrou, "Porque eu me mato para chegar cedo se eu posso usar magia?" viu um lugar escondido por fim falou:

-Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela! Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça à essa valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão! **Liberte-se!** - logo restirou duas cartas do bolso - **TEMPO** - por um instante parou sabia que estava errada mais faria isso - **Corrida!!** - tirou seus patins e logo já estava na escola, resolveu ir no banheiro onde não tinha ninguém, voltou o tempo ao normal e guardo suas cartas, estava saindo de fininho do banheiro quando ouviu uma voz:

-Bonito ein querida Sakura - disse Eriol rindo - usando magia para seu bem estar.

-Ahh, sabe o que é??? - disse ela envergonhada tentando se explicar - eu fiquei até tarde fazendo dever, e me atrasei, só foi dessa vez vai...

-Tudo bem Sakura, calma - disse sorrindo - vamos para aula que logo vai começar.

-Espera só eu guardar meus patins no armário - disse ela correndo até seu armário.

----------------

-Tomoyo - Sakura viu a amiga e logo a abraçou queria falar com ela sobre o que acontecera - preciso falar com você!

-Falar o que?? - perguntou Tomoyo curiosa, até que viu o professor entrar na sala - pelo jeito vou ter que esperar.

-Bom dia para todos! - disse o professor sorrindo - hoje temos 3 alunos novos, isso mesmo 3...podem entrar - e entraram: Meilin , Shaoran e Eriol, alguns que estudaram já com eles o reconheceram e ficaram felizes em reverem eles, já outros como Rick ficaram se perguntando quem eles eram - este é Shaoran e esta Meilin são primos e vieram de Hong Kong e este é Eriol ele veio da Inglaterra - finalizou as apresentações e apontos lugares atrás de Sakura e Tomoyo - vocês podem se sentar ali, tem uns três lugares vagos.

Shaoran não olhou para cara de Sakura a deixando triste, ao contrario de Eriol que apenas sorriu, deixando Shaoran enciúmado, que fica mais ainda quando ve Rick olhando para Sakura.Já Meilin não resistiu:

-Sakura - e abraçou a amiga logo a soltando.

-Srta. Meilin podia me fazer o favor de sentar?

-Sim professor - respondeu Meilin sem graça.

A aula seguiu normal até que chegou o intervalo e Sakura começou a falar com Tomoyo a história do beijo.

-Mas ele não olhou na tua cara hoje - falou Tomoyo preocupada - o que ele tem na cabeça?????

-Não sei - disse Sakura sentando no banco.

-Bom dia Sakura - disse Rick - você poderia me explicar o que aconteceu sábado?

-Ah, sim - disse levantando e agora tinha essa.

-**Sakura !!** - gritou Shaoran correndo até ela, já que a estava observando de longe e logo que viu Rick falando sozinho com ela não aguentou, se aproximou e a beijou deixando claro tudo para Rick.

-Ah , já entendi - disse Rick triste - até mais...

-**Ahn???** - Sakura sem entender nada.

-Sakura - disse Shaoran - preciso falar com você.

-Esta bem - disse ela indo com Shaoran.

-Sabe, você que me ligou ontem?

-Sim fui eu - respondeu Sakura corando e logo Shaoran a beijou mais uma vez.

-Desculpa não ter te ouvido - logo tocou o sinal - vamos para a aula? - disse ele estendendo a mão e ela logo pegando - juntos - e ele sorriu.

----------------

**Continua...**ai gente ta ficando boa???achei que juntei os dois rápido demais, só que muitas coisas estão por vim...a música escolhida foi **Antes que seja tarde - CPM22**...os capítulos por enquanto eu coloco o nome das músicas porque realmente combinam com ele...mas nem todos serão assim...hehe...

ps.: e MeRRy-aNNe, obrigada pelo review...beijinhos


End file.
